Time Isn't Healing
by mirasoul
Summary: Because time isn't healing, and I'm pretty sick of staring at my ceiling. But I, I can't help the way I feel about you. And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you."


_1-25-10. _This was written for one of my previous betas, Rachel. It's the first one-shot I've ever written at the request of a person, and probably will be the only one as well. I would love to still be able to call her my beta, but unfortunately she had to resign due to lack of time. Anyway, she was the one who introduced me to Tom Felton's music when she asked me to write this one-shot for her, and for that I am eternally grateful. This story is based off one of his songs, titled _Time Isn't Healing. _I strongly suggest you listen to it while you read, it'll set the mood. Reviews would be dandy, thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't listen to Rowling, _I_ was the one who wrote the Harry Potter series! Psyche.

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy. _Draco Lucius Malfoy._ **Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

His name replayed over and over again in her head. She couldn't get him off her mind. He had her hooked, and, no matter how hard she tried to resist, he just kept reeling her in.

***

Rachel Elizabeth Lee. _Rachel Elizabeth Lee._ **Rachel Elizabeth Lee.**

Her name replayed over and over again in his head. He couldn't get her off his mind. She had him hooked, and, no matter how hard he tried to resist, she just kept reeling him in.

* * *

They breathed heavily, exhausted. She rolled off his lanky body and snuggled under the warm covers, ready to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, his smug, smirking face blocked everything else from her mind.

"Love?" she whispered, gently shaking the man next to her. He let out a loud snore and turned his back to her, covering his ears with the pillow.

The soft ticking of the clock filled her ears, taunting her. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling, hating herself for what she had done.

***

"Draco, love, come back to bed."

He ignored her whiny voice and pulled on his running shoes, shutting the door quietly behind him. The crisp morning air awakened his senses as he jogged around his manor, swiftly passing the pitch and gardens. As he picked up speed, running faster and faster, he imagined that he was really running away. Away from what's-her-name lying naked in his bed, away from the huge estate he had inherited when his mum and dad died, and, most of all, away from _her_. But he found that it was no use. Everywhere he looked, he saw her sweet, smiling face. And, standing right next to her, he saw that poor excuse for a man.

_They're probably shagging right now_, he thought bitterly.

* * *

She had dreamed about him last night.

It was as if she was reliving that very moment when her life had fallen apart. The colors were vivid, the sounds pounding in her head. It was all too real.

He had walked in on her, naked, rolling around with the very man she was lying next to at that very moment. He had cursed her and run out, shouting angrily as he descended the stairs. She followed him out of the house and into the yard, tripping over the flimsy sheet wrapped around her body. She begged for him to stay, begged for him to listen. He didn't respond, didn't say a single word. He just turned on the spot and disappeared, leaving her lying on the cold, wet ground, crying his name.

She woke up, without a happy ending. Then she realized that the nightmare was her reality, and she had no escape.

***

He had dreamed about her last night.

It was as if he was reliving the very moment when his life had fallen apart. The colors were vivid, the sounds pounding in her head. It was all too real.

He had walked in on her, naked, rolling around with the very man he bet his life she was lying next to at that very moment. He had cursed her and run out, shouting angrily as he descended the stairs. He looked back and watched her trip over the flimsy sheet wrapped around her body as she followed him out of the house and into the yard. She begged for him to stay, begged for him to listen. He said nothing, too furious and — even though he would never admit it — heartbroken to speak. He just turned on the spot and disappeared, apparating back to his apartment, the sound of her strangles cries calling his name echoing in his ears.

He woke up, without a happy ending. Then he realized that the nightmare was his reality, and he had no escape.

* * *

He had seen her, and her him, as they walked through Diagon Ally. He had his new girl on his arm, and she was wrapped around her new man. They passed each other, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain and nostalgia in their hearts. They both glanced over their shoulders, remembering what it was like to be with the other. Because, as much as they tried, and hoped, and wished, time wasn't healing.


End file.
